Arrebato del miedo
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: Una horrible experiencia le hace pensar a una dulce mujer que la muerte es, sin duda, la mejor opción.Pero por suerte, tiene a su lado a un tierno y amoroso hombre que la convencerá de lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Grand Hyatt. Hong Kong. 23:30 p.m.

Habitación 20 C. Habitación de Shaoran y Sakura Li

Sakura se encontraba en la ducha a pesar de llevar ya un par de horas allí. Pero el jabón no lograba el milagro de borrar de ella las asquerosas caricias del asqueroso hombre que la atacó. Aún podía sentir sus rusticas manos tocando sus senos, su cuerpo, su rasposa lengua sobre ella…impidiéndole el hecho de evitar el asco. Ya no lo soportaba más. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha y sus sollozos apenas eran acallados por el sonido del agua al caer. ¿Quién iba a decirle a ella que un viaje de placer incluía una experiencia de lo más horrible? Eso no era algo que evidentemente viniera inscrito en ningún catálogo. Y también era extraño que por aquella zona de Hong Kong, donde se situaban los mejores barrios, bien vigilados y de máxima tranquilidad la delincuencia callejera fuera tan rastrera.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos le golpeaban la mente una y otra vez.

FLASBACK

Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo, paseaban por una zona comercial, donde se hallaba un número infinito de tiendas de moda. Debido a ello tardaron mucho más tiempo de la cuenta en realizar unas cuantas compras. Siete horas. Todo un récord. Ya empezaba a anochecer. El cansancio y el hastío ya empezaban a pasarle factura a Sakura, todo lo contrario que a Tomoyo. Ésta divisó un hermoso vestido en un escaparate y no aceptaba negativa alguna al hecho de no adentrarse en dicho negocio de moda. Sakura estaba sinceramente mareada de tiendas y le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar, mérito de tacones altos. Necesitaba sentarse unos minutos. Por eso, acordó con Tomoyo que, mientras ella se recorría la tienda, ella la esperaría sentada en un banco que se hallaba cerca de allí. De ese modo, Sakura cometió el peor error de todos: quedarse sola en medio de una ciudad desconocida y rodeada de extraños.

Una sensación de alivio le recorrió las piernas en cuanto se sentó. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que posó el trasero en el asiento del banco cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de una de sus manos con la que agarraba una de las miles de bolsas que contenían sus compras. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente y gritó. Pero para su desgracia, las calles estaban ya oscuras y no pasaba apenas gente por ahí. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura empezó a correr tan rápido como sus tacones le permitían y siguió al ladrón. Lo vio doblar una esquina y ella fue en esa dirección. No llegó a alejarse mucho de la tienda en la que había dejado a su amiga, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Tras haber doblado la esquina, Sakura se encontró en un oscuro callejón sin salida.

Movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones, pero se encontraba totalmente sola. O eso al menos, eso pensaba ella. El sonido de una ronca y burlona risa le convenció de todo lo contrario.

_Sabía que ibas a venir hasta aquí, encanto_ oyó decir a una voz masculina.

Sakura sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle toda la longitud de la columna. Inmediatamente empezó a girar la cabeza sin parar buscando al dueño de aquella siniestra y escalofriante voz. De repente, sintió una presencia a su espalda, lo que hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y se quedara parada en seco. Sin lugar a dudas, todo Hong Kong oiría el gran grito que soltó cuando una callosa mano le tocó el hombro. Luego se giró bruscamente y casi se desmaya al contemplar una gran cicatriz que atravesaba todo el ojo del hombre que la miraba con pura lujuria.

Era un hombre muy grande, maloliente y mugriento. De su boca emanaba un asqueroso aliento alcohólico. Sakura temblaba sin cesar y solo podía poner toda su concentración en rezar para salir ilesa de allí o en llamar mentalmente a su marido para que la salvara.

_Para ser tan hermosa, eres muy chillona, encanto_ masculló el desconocido mirándola de arriba abajo_ Pero sabes, me gustan tus gritos, y me propongo a seguir oyéndote gritar. De eso me encargaré yo mismo.

Tras esas palabras, el vagabundo borracho alzó una mano para agarrarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla hasta más adentro del oscuro callejón. Los gritos de Sakura fueron acallados por una callosa mano sobre su boca. Ella hizo el intento de darle una patada al desconocido, pero dicho intento terminó convirtiéndose en un tambaleo y Sakura calló al suelo con ese borracho sobre ella. El tiempo se paró y la mente de Sakura comenzó a entrar en un especie de trance. De lo único que era consiente en esos momentos era de unos ruidos que indicaban que su ropa estaba siendo desgarrada, de una asquerosa boca con una rasposa lengua que le lamía el cuello y los pechos y unas grandes y callosas manos que le acariciaban las piernas, los muslos y también los pechos. Se sentía sin fuerzas, totalmente sometida. Pero justo en el momento en el que sentía que esas asquerosas manos le abrían las piernas, creyó oír un ruido y luego sentir que su cuerpo se quedaba libre de peso y contactos manoseadores.

Un par de suaves manos la tomaron por los hombros y sintió un cálido abrazo. ¿Aquello que oía eran sollozos?

_Sakura, Sakura…_era la voz de Tomoyo_ Sakura por favor, háblame. Dime algo. Dios mío, Sakura…

Sakura alzó el rostro y observó a Tomoyo llorando y mirándola con miedo. Su amiga estaba ahí. Pero, ¿Y el vagabundo?

_¡Shaoran!_gritó Tomoyo_ ¡Shaoran! ¡Eriol! ¡Aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Auxilio!

Tomoyo no dejó de gritar y llamar a su marido y al de ella hasta que ambos aparecieron corriendo hacia ellas.

_ ¿Que pasa Tomoyo? ¿Por qué gritas así, mi amor?_ gritaba Eriol entre jadeos mientras corría_ ¿Qué denomios…?

Se calló cuando miró a su mujer llorando con su mejor amiga desnuda en sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué diablos…?_ mascullaba otra voz masculina tras Eriol.

Shaoran se quedó petrificado cuando contempló a su esposa desnuda en brazos de su amiga. Luego giró la cabeza hacia algo tirado en el suelo cerca de ellas. ¿Era eso de ahí un hombre? ¿Un sucio y condenado hombre? Shaoran no necesitó palabras para comprender lo que había sucedido. Siguiendo sus impulsos, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el mugriento individuo que empezaba a incorporarse con una mano posada en la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre él.

_¡Bastardo!_ gruñó Shaoran propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula al callejero._ ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mujer? Esto lo vas a pagar con tu vida, maldito.

Eriol se apresuró y trató de separar a Shaoran del otro hombre.

_¡Shaoran, para! Basta, no lo hagas. No vale la pena, sólo es un vagabundo…

_Será sólo un vagabundo, ¡pero este bastardo ha abusado de mi mujer…!_ lo interrumpió Shaoran loco de furia.

_No, Shaoran. Te equivocas._ terció Tomoyo horrorizada por la expresión y actitud de Shaoran_ No ha pasado nada. Sólo la ha manoseado. No ha abusado de ella. Yo se lo impedí.

Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron efecto porque Shaoran dejó de pegar al callejero y tras soltarlo bruscamente corrió hacia ellas y tomó a Sakura de los brazos de Tomoyo.

_Sakura_ la llamó_ Sakura, mi amor ¿me oyes? Dime algo, por el amor de Dios…

Sakura oyó la voz de su marido y por lo visto eso logró que volviera en sí. Fijó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran, que la miraba con una preocupación bien reflejada en su cara.

_Shaoran…_fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba tumbada sobre la cama de su habitación tapada con una sábana y vestida unas ropas que, si mal no recordaba, pertenecía a las muchas prendas que había comprado esa tarde. Tomoyo estaba sentada en la cama a un lado suyo; Shaoran al otro, mirándola fijamente y tras él, estaba Eriol hablándole. La había revisado y le estaba diagnosticando su estado. La suerte de tener un médico al mayor alcance, pensó.

_Todo está bien, Shaoran. Mi mujer tenía razón, no la han violado. Solo la ha manoseado. Quédate tranquilo, sólo tiene que descansar y reponerse.

Tras esa declaración, lo único que recordaba Sakura era la voz de Tomoyo diciéndole unas dulces palabras, un beso de ella en la mejilla y los mejores deseos de recuperación por parte de Eriol.

En cuanto ella pudo decir algo, le pidió a Shaoran que le contara que le había pasado. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la meció con ternura mientras le contaba todo. Le habló de cómo él y Eriol habían ido en busca de las dos y sólo se habían encontrado con Tomoyo y sus bolsas de la compra abandonadas en un banco; de cómo Tomoyo acudió a ella siguiendo el gran grito que pegó y cómo impidió que ese individuo abusara de ella golpeándolo en la cabeza con una pequeña tabla de madera que encontró al lado de un cubo de basura. Más tarde, entre él y Tomoyo la vistieron con lo que tomaron de las bolsas. Eriol había llamado a la policía, que no tardó en llegar, y tras una rápida explicación de los hechos, dos guardias se llevaron preso al callejero. Finalmente tomaron un taxi al hotel.

Una vez puesta al corriente, Sakura asintió y, al percatarse de sus estado, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sin decir nada, se deshizo de los brazos de Shaoran y se encerró en el baño. Quería morirse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Shaoran estaba fuera del baño, sentado en un gran sillón. La preocupación, los nervios y la impaciencia lo estaban volviendo loco. Sin poder esperar más, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del baño, a la que llamó con los nudillos.

_ Sakura_ llamó suavemente_ Sakura, por favor, mi vida, sal de ahí, ven...  
>_ No puedo... _dijo ella entre sollozos mientras se restregaba fuertemente la piel_ ¡No puedo quitarme sus sucias manos! ¡No puedo!<p>

Muy bien, ¡suficiente!, pensó él, dominado por la furia. Shaoran no lo soportó más. Con una patada tumbó la puerta del baño y se metió en la ducha con ella sin quitarse la ropa. Sakura lo volteó a ver y sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente... 

_ ¡Oh, Shaoran!_ sollozó_ Shaoraaaaaan...

El agua caía sobre los cuerpos de ellos, ella desnuda y el aun con ropa, empapado, pero eso a él no le importa ni lo más mínimo.  
>Shaoran alzó sus manos y tomó a Sakura por el rostro.<br>_ Shhh, tranquila, cariño. Ven_ le dijo tomándola en sus brazos_ Deja que yo…Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, mi amor...  
>_ Pero…_se ella le atragantaba la garganta por el llanto_ pero, ¿cómo Shaoran?¡ ¿como?_le preguntó casi gritando desesperada.<br>_ Así...

Aún con el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo Shaoran baja la cabeza y besa a Sakura suavemente. Un beso tierno, lleno de amor, amor verdadero. Al principio fue suave, pero luego se fue haciendo más intenso y más apasionado. Casi automáticamente, Sakura paró de llorar, hasta que con ese beso, los dos cuerpos se estrecharon tanto que ni siquiera se habría sabido decir donde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro. Un cuerpo pequeño, débil y destrozado por el dolor estuvo perdido con otro más grande y fuerte que estaba dispuesto a reparar el daño que le habían infligido.  
>_Shaoran, te amo, mi amor. Gracias…<br>_ Sakura... ¿gracias por qué? ¿Que no entiendes que mi vida eres tu? te amo, mi vida...  
>Sakura se conmovió por sus palabras y, tratando de mantenerse tranquila, alzó sus manos para empezar a acariciar el pecho de Shaoran sobre su empapada camiseta. Unas caricias que para nada disimulaban sus intenciones. Shaoran le agarró suavemente las muñecas. <p>

_ Espera…_susurró cariñosamente_ Cielo, tú…estas segura que quieres que...

Ella le mira fijamente a los ojos. 

_ Si, mi amor. Por favor, es la única manera que podré, te lo ruego... 

_Sakura_ la interrumpió él_ No tienes que rogar, mi vida. Te amo. Y sabes de sobra que yo amo hacer el amor contigo.

Sakura empezó a quitarle la camiseta empapada a Shaoran mientras él la tomaba de las caderas. Shaoran comenzó a besarle su cuello mientras ella proseguía a quitarle los pantalones.

El miembro de Shaoran ya estaba erecto, como cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Él le acarició la espalda mientras le susurraba en su oído palabras de amor. Sakura dirigió sus manos a la cinturilla del bóxer de Shaoran y él las suyas a sus senos para acariciarlos con ternura, con suavidad, con delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando Sakura empezó a temblar debido a que, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar al vagabundo y a su toque. Se separó de él llena de pánico. 

_ ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? 

Sakura vio a Shaoran y no se creía lo que había pasado. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Shaoran tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. En vez de eso, la tomó de los hombros lentamente para no asustarla. 

_ Mi vida, soy yo. Cálmate, mírame. Yo te amo, jamás te lastimaría, mi vida... 

Sakura se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Shaoran. Lo mira directamente a los ojos, donde ve reflejados el amor y la ternura.

Sakura lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo más fuertemente 

_Shhh, Sakura._ le acarició la espalda_ Esta bien, cariño, no te preocupes. Juntos lo superaremos, todo esta bien. Todo va ir bien, te lo prometo. 

_Shaoran, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería…yo quiero estar contigo pero...No se, tengo miedo...yo… 

_Lo entiendo, mi vida._ la interrumpió él_ Lo entiendo. 

Shaoran cerró la ducha, tomó una toalla y envolvió a Sakura en ella. Luego la llevó en brazos hacia la cama. La recostó y él fue a secarse y cambiarse rápidamente. Se puso un pantalón de un pijama. Usualmente él dormía desnudo pero no quería incomodar a Sakura. Él entendía que ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil y en su interior se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí.  
>Se acercó a Sakura, quien seguía acostada en la cama envuelta en la toalla. No se había movido un milímetro. Le pasó ropa interior y una bata. <p>

_Ten, mi amor... 

_Gracias...

Sakura se puso sus braguitas y su sujetador y encima una gruesa bata que el hotel disponía para sus huéspedes. Luego se recostó de nuevo en la cama y miró a Shaoran. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía evitarlo. Shaoran la vio...y se adueñó de él una gran impotencia y un insoportable dolor. 

_ No, no, no mi vida, no llores, ven... 

Shaoran la abrazó y entre sus brazos Sakura encontró seguridad y protección. Él le acarició su cabello... 

_Te amo..._la besó en la frente. 

Shaoran siguió abrazando y acariciando el pelo de su esposa hasta que ella se durmió casi una hora después. Le acomodó una almohada, la acostó, la tapó con una sabana y se dirigió a la ventana, donde, sin poder soportar un minuto más, se liberó. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Las de Sakura eran lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza mientras que éstas, eran lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia y más que nada, sin razón alguna, de culpabilidad. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y le acarició el rostro y el cabello con ternura y cariño y amor.

_ Perdóname, cariño. Es mi culpa. Yo tengo la culpa. Debí pensar que las calles de una gran ciudad como Hong Kong no son seguras para un par de mujeres indefensas como vosotras. Si hubiera estado allí esto no habría pasado. Le doy gracias a Dios y a Tomoyo porque no paso nada, pero de todos modos, me siento tan culpable. Perdóname _llorando, bajó la cabeza. 

Sakura se despertó y vio a Shaoran llorando. 

_ Perdóname...fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa..._continuó diciendo él cabizbajo. 

Sakura alzó la mano y le acarició el cabello. Shaoran levantó la vista y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. 

_ No, mi amor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Ese tipo estaba borracho. Tu no tienes la culpa, Shaoran ¿me oyes?_ le aseguró sakura con una voz suave pero firme. 

_ Pero yo te deje sola, mi cielo, no debí hacerlo. Una ciudad como esta no es segura para un par de mujeres como vosotras. No se como pude no pensar a algo como eso… 

_ Ya, cariño, no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? La que tiene la culpa soy yo. No debí seguir a ese hombre para recuperar mi bolsa. No se en que estaba pensando, la verdad. Soy tonta…

_Mi amor, reaccionaste como cualquiera lo habría hecho. Pero la cuestión es que aunque tú estabas sola, eso tampoco era necesario para que un desgraciado te atacara. También podía haber pasado que ese hombre os hubiera atacado a las dos en plena calle. Todo estaba oscuro y eso, es más que suficiente para un atracador.

_ Shaoran, en serio, no tiene sentido que te culpes. Y lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo. _ hubo un largo silencio que Sakura se encargo de romper_ Shaoran, ven…

Shaoran se subió a la cama con Sakura. Ambos se abrazaron, dándose confort mutuamente hasta que Shaoran se quedó dormido. Sakura se durmió un poquito más tarde, sin embargo al rato se volvió a despertar. Miró a Shaoran, allí junto a ella, se acercó a sus labios y los rozó con los de ella

"_A ti no puedo tenerte miedo, Shaoran. No puedo, porque te amo…"_pensó ella. 

Shaoran entre sueños sintió los labios de Sakura. Adormilado, la tomó entre sus brazos y rodó con ella dejándola debajo de él. Continuaron besándose tiernamente hasta que él abrió los ojos. Dándose cuenta de que podía hacer que Sakura recordara de nuevo trató de separarse pero ella lo le dejó. 

_No Shaoran, no tengo miedo, mi amor_ le aseguró mirándole a los ojos_ Ven, hazme el amor. 

Shaoran contempló sus ojos y sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Segundos después, le abrió la bata y con la delicadeza más extrema la acarició. Como si acariciara un cristal fino a punto de romperse.

Sakura se relajó dejándose querer por Shaoran, por el único hombre que le había hecho el amor y el único que se lo haría. Ella acarició su torneado abdomen y con sus dedos delineó cada línea de el.

Shaoran besó el cuello de Sakura. Con su lengua trazó un sendero de besos por su cuello, su pecho, dando vuelta en cada uno de sus senos, pasando por su estomago, su abdomen y bajando lentamente a su vientre, haciendo una parada allí. Con sus manos le acarició las caderas y cada curva de su cuerpo. 

_Te amo, Shaoran. 

_Y yo a ti te adoro, mi vida. 

Shaoran se quitó el pijama. No llevaba nada debajo. Al verlo, Sakura se excitó, se olvidó de todo, se bajó la tanga y lo acercó a ella. El miembro erecto de Shaoran rozó el vientre y la feminidad de Sakura, provocándole estremecimientos. Con un movimiento de caderas Sakura hizo que Shaoran entrara en ella.

En ese momento, su mundo regresó a la vida y olvidó todo lo que había pasado, pues solo sabía que amaba a Shaoran y no le importaba nada más.

Shaoran siguió masajeando suavemente los senos de su mujer mientras lentamente entraba y salía de ella. 

_ Mmmm te amo, te amo, Shaoran..._murmura ella. 

_ Yo también cariño._aseguró Shaoran. 

Sakura sintió a Shaoran entrar cada vez más dentro de ella, lenta y suavemente, como nunca. Los minutos pasaban, pero en la cama se observaban dos cuerpos sedientos el uno del otro, dos cuerpos fundidos por el amor, la pasión y el deseo. Cada minuto que pasaba se deseaban más, se besaban con más intensidad, más querían que jamás terminara, pero la intensidad y el calor de sus cuerpos había subido. Por más que quisieran no podrían contenerlo mas.

Sakura levantó sus caderas mientras Shaoran la sostenía para entrar mas adentro. Con sus manos recorrieron cada espacio del cuerpo del otro. Ambos a punto de llegar al clímax, se miraron a los ojos y con su mirada se dijeron todo con lo que con las palabras no podían expresar. Bajo su mirada vive el amor más profundo, subiendo la intensidad.

Aun mirándose a los ojos, Sakura acarició la cara de Shaoran.  
>Ambos gritaron al unísono dejándose llevar por un gran estremecimiento de placer.<br>Luego Shaoran gimió de placer sin dejar de mirarla. Se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas también hicieron el amor mientras se entrelazaban y se movían al compás de sus movimientos.  
>Ambos se miraron una vez más, pero esa vez, llegando al clímax.<br>Gritaron al unísono.  
>Shaoran cayó exhausto sobre Sakura y rodó para quedar a su lado. La abrazó y le acarició el cabello mientras la miraba.<p>

_ Te amo, mi pequeño cerezo de cristal. 

_ No soy un cerezo de cristal, mi amor. Soy una mujer que te ama. 

_ Para mi lo eres y jamás dejare que nadie te lastime_ le prometió con dicho juramento escrito en sus ojos.

FIN


End file.
